dying_dynastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harth Morvel
Harth Morvel was the son of Kraken Morvel who was the High General of the Kingdom of Night for a sort amount of time. Harth was just like any other Gilded Bloodscale in apperance and behavior. Whether Harth had some form of clinical depression or not is unknown. Personality Harth was a cheerful boy with high spirits. It is said that when his father was eaten alive by scarabs, Harth went into a form of depression where he pushed away everyone around him and isolated himself from the rest of the world. He was placed into what was known as the depression shelter. When visited by Amelia , Harth shows curiousity and is rather jolly. However, when his father is mentioned, Harth immediately turns cold and bitter; claiming that everyone around him doesn't try to help him. He throws a fit the entire stay and shows a lack of compasion as Amelia leaves him. After his death, Branwen recalled that Harth was getting better and coming out of his depression. She recalled that Harth was talking to his friends again and allowed himself to be happy once more. However, with his sudden death, whether he would of changed for the better or not is unknown. History Harth hatched during the war. Being two years old, Harth did not exist before the war. During the War of Lies Harth was first mentioned when news of Kraken's death reached Branwen. Branwen gave a drawing of Harth and Kraken with the words, "Come home soon, daddy." printed on it to the messenger who gave the news. Harth's exsistence broke the heart of Jerrisa and made Stormwing uncomfortable. Harth was not brought up again until Jerrisa and Amelia made a trip to the Kingdom of Night . Amelia demanded that she be brought to Harth to which Queen Branwen warned her of his conditon. When visited by Amelia, Harth acted kindly to her until her father was brought up to which he turned hostile towards her and rejected her apology. After the visit, Harth started to climb out of his shell of depression and began to get passed his father's death. However, after the Battle of Night, Harth was seemingly killed by one of Agatha 's and Stormwing's soilders. His body was discovered by Queen Branwen and was placed in a casket. This casket was sent to Ameila as a reminder that Stormwing's actions had conquences. Later on when Casey was brought to Stormwing, he asked her to take the casket back to Night. She refused to do so. Her reasoning was revealed when she had returned to Branwen. She said that Stormwing didn't deserved to let Harth's death pass by. She believed that it was his fault, and he had to bear the burden of a hatchling's death because of his consuming greed. Powers and Abilities Harth was never revealed to have any sort of special powers. However, it is shown that he has a liking for drawing. Friends, Family, and Relationships Kraken Morvel: Althought the two were never seen together, it can be easily gathered that Harth and his father had a close relationship. Harth loved his father dearly and relied on him for care. Kraken's death damaged Harth deeply and he never truly recovered from his father's passing. Branwen Zeki: Not much is known about Harth's and Branwen's relationship. Apparently, Branwen visited Harth frequently and brought him treats. When he was visited by Amelia, Harth asked if Branwen was with her. He claimed that Branwen promised to bring cookies next time she visited. It seemed as though Branwen had manged to befriend Harth. This would explain why she was so heartbroken when Harth died. Glory Morvel: Little to nothing is known about Harth's mother. All that we know is that she died before Harth was hatched.